This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
A variety of video devices can be used for a video conference between geographically separated parties. Video conferencing capability constitutes an important resource for parties wanting to conduct “face to face” meetings but also wanting to save travel time and avoid the inconvenience necessitated by travel. Not only may the level of communication be enhanced when the parties can see each other, but video conferencing also permits communicative methods to be used other than vocal communications. For example, the parties can observe diagrams or use a white board to create an outline that can be observed by all participants.
Prior art video conference technology has advanced from the necessity of having special rooms set up with cameras and speakers for such a conference to the utilization of available computer associated cameras. Several technologies are known that provide video conferencing capability with the primary prerequisites being an available camera to capture the appearance of each party to the conference and a means to communicate orally. As long as each party to the conference can see and hear the other party or parties, a video conference can be conducted. Current technology even permits users of handheld mobile communications devices, such as a mobile phone, to participate in video conferences.